Les morsures de l'aube
by Girlinlove
Summary: 1ère partie terminée. En s’introduisant chez les Dursley, un vampire révèle au garçon qui a survécu l’existence de son monde sanguinaire, tentatrice et sensuel. C’est l’histoire d’une nuit qui va changer la vie de Harry Potter, à jamais.Slash.
1. Arar

Les morsures de l'aube

**Titre**: Arar

**Avertissement** : G pour ce chapitre et R pour l'histoire. Il y aura des slash et quelques scènes de violence et de sang mais pas dans ce chapitre, néanmoins vous êtes prévenu. **Synopsis**: En s'introduisant chez les Dursley, un vampire révèle au garçon qui a survécu l'existence de son monde; sanguinaire, tentatrice, sombre et sensuel. C'est l'histoire d'une nuit qui va changer la vie de Harry Potter, à jamais. Slash.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages crée et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs incluant mais pas limité à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne retire aucun profit financier de cette histoire. 

**Genre**: Mystère, action/aventure, suspense, drame, romance, angst, slash.

**Note **: Le Français n'est pas ma langue maternelle donc désolé pour les fautes, s'il y en a(je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse).

**E-mail** : elvira662001yahoo.fr . N'hésitez surtout pas. J'ADORE recevoir du courrier

Oncle Vernon et tante Petunia dormaient à poings fermés dans leur chambre. Dudley, qui s'était gavé de nourriture pendant le dîner, avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée à vomir. Les spasmes s'étaient finalement espacés et Dudley avait pu regagner son lit. Harry se jeta sur la mince couverture qui l'accommodait depuis plusieurs années. De part et d'autres, on pouvait apercevoir des déchirures sur le fin tissu. Harry n'osait même pas demander de nouveaux draps de peur de provoquer un scandale chez les Dursley. Bien sur, il avait de l'or à la banque des Gringotts, mais il ne pouvait s'y rendre sans enfreindre les lois contre l'utilisation de la magie en présence et dans lieux fréquentés par des moldus. De là, ses pensées revinrent à ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione.

Ron, Ginny, Georges et Fred passaient leurs vacances en Irlande chez une tante (celle de Monsieur. Weasley) dont Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom. Hermione avait souhaité accompagner ses parents dentistes à une conférence sur les soins dentaires dans des pays du tiers monde, à New York. Elle prévoyait, aussi, de visiter le Grand Canyon et d'y rencontrer des tribus indiennes « au cas où un professeur poserait une question sur eux. »Dans sa dernière lettre, elle racontait qu'elle avait du se défaire de sa valise pour une autre, plus ample, car elle ne pouvait y mettre «tous les livres dont j'aurais besoin pendant les vacances. » Il ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant aux grimaces que Ron ferait en entendant cette phrase. Décidément, Hermione ne changerait jamais. Harry soupira. Il se sentait las. Seul dans cette maison qui lui était hostile, il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Personne à qui il pouvait parler de Quidditch, de cours de métamorphoses ou de la haine grandissante de Rogue envers lui. Sur ce, il s'endormit.

Il somnolait sur l'herbe tout près d'une grande maison antique. Les arômes provenant de la cuisine lui effleuraient tendrement le nez. Les papilles en feu, Harry ne pouvait plus résister à la tentation d'une bonne soupe de poulet aux légumes ou d'un pudding à l'orange. Il se releva, ôta les herbes restantes de sa chevelure noire et se dirigea vers la maison. Il s'approchait des portes en bois de la maison quand……..

POP……POP….

Fred et Georges venaient de transplaner devant lui. Les deux rouquins farceurs, voyant la tête que faisait Harry, lui gratifièrent de leur plus beau sourire.

« Salut Harry » firent-ils, en chœur.

« Salut, comment ça va? »

« Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes ou devrais-je dire…… des casseroles » répondit Georges en ricanant.

Fred fut prit d'un grand fou rire.

Harry était coutumier des plaisanteries et manigances des jumeaux.

« Mais que mijotez-vous donc cette fois ci, de nouvelles baguettes farceuses ? »

Sur ce, les deux frères se plièrent en quatre, les larmes aux yeux, à force de rire. Harry s'éloigna en se dirigeant vers la vieille maison mais il put entendre ces quelques mots sortant de la bouche de Fred, essoufflé, pendant que celui-ci s'essuyait les yeux :

« _Il… a…dit ……mi-jo-tez ………hahaha……haha……_ »

Harry entra dans la cuisine. Silence total.

Tout était parfaitement rangé. Aucune trace de sauce, de viande ou légumes ni de couteau. Harry resta perplexe.

POP…POP…..

Les frères Weasley firent une seconde apparition spectaculaire.

Georges s'exprima le premier « Harry mon petit, mais que cherches-tu ? »

Harry, affamé, répondit, « Je…heu… je……j'avais…faim. »

Georges, des yeux, fit le tour de la pièce. Il regardait Fred et ils se mirent à railler.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa faim lui tenaillait l'estomac et ces deux sots se moquaient de lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

Fred reprit la parole, parlant d'une façon énigmatique : « Harry tu es superbe, c'est absolument extraordinaire et……. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et se ravisa d'en dire plus.

Les deux rouquins se concertèrent des yeux.

Georges s'éclaircit la gorge et parla:

«Euuuhhh…Harry…euuuhhh…nous…euh…….avons…… »

Fred l'interrompit.

« En fait Harry tu as eu l'immense HONNEUR d'avoir été choisi pour une petite démonstration de notre nouveau produit et….. »

« Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

Fred soupira puis mit sa main dans sa poche gauche: « Ceci est un flacon de parfum, Harry, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'est ce qui fait la différence. »

« Ouais » Georges acquiesça.

Fred continua : « Nous l'avions appelé l'Apetitus car il répand les odeurs des mets préférés des personnes qui les hument et tu as parfaitement joué le jeu, Harry. »

Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, j'avoue que vous m'avez bien eu »

« On n'y peut rien si nous sommes si exceptionnels » en insistant sur ses dernières paroles.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la main froide d'un inconnu couvrant sa bouche.

L'homme arriva à 4, Privet Drive vers 2 heures du matin. Il vola vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Il entra sans problème et vit le brun. Il s'approcha pour apercevoir la cicatrice. Oui…c'était bien lui……Harry Potter. Il inspecta la chambre. Si le garçon se mettait à crier, il ne lui restera qu'une issue, la fenêtre.

Le garçon commença à s'agiter. Par précaution, Arar lui mit une main sur la bouche.

Mmmmmmmmmmm……mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……….mmmmmmmmmm

Harry ne pouvait crier. L'homme pressait sa main robuste sur sa bouche. Il commençait à manquer d'air.

'Si tu promets de ne pas crier, j'enlève ma main, okay ?'

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. L'homme enleva sa main.

'MAIS QUI ETES……..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Arar cloua sa main sur ses lèvres encore une fois.

'Du calme petit, sinon tu vas réveiller toute la maison.'

Soudain, une pensée frappa Harry. Que faisait cet homme dans sa chambre la nuit ? L'avait-il espionné pour confirmer qu'il y avait effectivement d'autres personnes dans cette maison ? Comment avait-il pu entrer alors que sa chambre était fermée à double tour ?

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la chambre obscure et ne vit qu'une possibilité :  
La fenêtre.

Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit, de plus les Dursley ne possédaient pas d'échelle.

'Il n'y a qu'une possibilité,' pensa Harry, 'c'est sûrement un sorcier'

'Viens petit, on s'en va'

Harry pesa le pour et le contre : s'en aller ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ? De plus avec un inconnu qui viens d'entrer par effraction dans la maison ?

'PAS QUESTION,' il répondit, vivement.

'Shuuuuuuuuutttttttttttt' fit l'homme.

Il y avait quelque chose de juvénile dans sa voix qui apaisait quelque peu le cerveau effervescent du survivant. Harry ne pouvait voir son visage qu'à travers les jeux de lumières de la lune en cette nuit estivale. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans avec une chevelure qui inclinait vers le blond clair et une peau très blanche.

'Viens'

'Non'

'VIENS'

'J'ai dis NON.'

'Dumbledore sera très déçu'

Dumbledore…déçu…… l'homme connaissait-il vraiment le directeur de Poudlard ? Ou n'était ce qu'un vulgaire piège de la part de son ennemi juré…Voldemort ?

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été blessé ou même happé par les nombreux sorts que Maugrey avait jeté sur la maison des Dursley pour éviter d'éventuels désagréments ?

'Qui êtes vous, bon sang ?

Arar ne répondit pas et se contenta de le scruter dans la pénombre.

'Arar'

'Arrrrrr quoi ?'

'Je m'appelle Arar.'

Harry ravala sa pomme d'adam.

'Très bien…euhhhhh…A-R-A-R pouvez vous m'expliquer qu'est ce que vous faites ici?'

'Dumbledore m'a averti que tu es plutôt du genre obstiné, petit.'

'Je suis certain que vous ne connaissez pas du tout Dumbledore et que c'est un vulgaire piège pour m'attirer hors d'ici et puis ARRÊTEZ de m'appeler petit, okay ?'

'Très bien PETIT (Harry grogna), tu es très perspicace mais comment, selon toi, aurais-je pu savoir que Dumbledore t'as envoyé Fumseck pour t'aider à vaincre Jedusor à la fin de ta deuxième année s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, EN PERSONNE ?'

Harry ne pouvait ignorer ces dernières paroles. Personne ne connaissait ses mésaventures avec Jedusor en 2ème année excepté ses amis proches et….. Dumbledore. Il rumina la question pendant une bonne minute.

' D'accord, je viens mais si jamais c'est un piège….'  
  
'Ce n'est pas un piège Harry, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de crier sinon tu vas réveiller les Dursley.'

Il connaissait son nom et sa famille.

'Mais qui êtes vous ?'

'Tu est sourd, je t'ai dit que je m'appelle …Arar'

'Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir'

'Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais te raconter ?'

'Des mensonges….'

'Très bien, je crois que tu as compris, petit'

'Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler petit'

'Tais-toi, prends ta baguette, nous partons.' 

'Où ça ?'

'Je t'ai dis de prendre ta baguette.'

'Pourquoi faire ?'

Arar lui lança un regard foudroyant.

'Viens'

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre. Arar lui prit la main.

Harry sursauta. L'homme était aussi froid qu'une tombe.

'Vous êtes aussi froid qu'un……qu'un….

'Qu'un VAMPIRE, n'est ce pas Harry ?'

'Vous…vous…êtes…un…….. vam…… vampire'

'N'ai pas peur petit, je ne vais pas te manger' ajouta Arar, sans tact.

Harry virevoltait déjà vers la porte. Il sentit la main froide lui agripper l'épaule, puis en un instant, il fut soulevé de terre et volait vers la fenêtre.

'N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal,' annonça Arar, alors que tous les deux tournoyaient maintenant dans le ciel en direction de Square Grimmaurd.

-------------------------

**Note** : Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît avant de lire le 2ème chapitre.


	2. La mort

Les morsures de l'aube

**Titre **: La mort

**Avertissement**: R pour la violence et un léger lime.

**Synopsis**: Harry et Arar s'envolent tranquillement vers Square Grimmuard quand…….

**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages crée et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs incluant mais pas limité à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne retire aucun profit financier de cette histoire. 

**Genre**: Mystère, suspense, drame, angst, lime.

**Note**: Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

**E-mail** : elvira662001yahoo.fr

Ils volaient très haut dans le ciel.

Harry ne cherchait même pas à savoir si c'était Arar ou le fait de déchiqueter les nuages pendant leur vol qui lui glaçait le sang. Il choisit la première option tant l'homme le serrait contre sa poitrine.

'Il aurait quand même pu me laisser monter sur mon balai', pesta Harry.

'Accroche-toi petit, nous allons bientôt atterrir.'

Un léger regard en avant lui indiquant que les lueurs de l'aube allaient bientôt s'afficher, Harry se cramponna plus que jamais à l'homme.

'Ehhhhhh…euh…Arar…j'ai…une question' demanda Harry entre deux étreintes du vampire.

'Vas-y, petit.'

'Euhhh… si jamais le soleil se lève avant que l'on atterrisse je ne sais où …………'

'Et bien je vais griller et toi tu vas tomber et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, voilà j'espère que t'es rassuré, maintenant' annonça t il dans un rire rauque et moqueur.

'J'ai une autre question ?'

'Tu veux vraiment que je te lâche ?'

Harry se tut.

'Tu apprends vite, petit'

'ARRÊTEZ de m'appeler………'

'Petit…c'est ça'

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il ressentit une douleur fulgurante autour de sa cicatrice. Son corps se convulsa et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux à cause de la douleur. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi effroyable. Ses mains lâchèrent le buste d'Arar et il tomba.  
  
Il tourbillonna dans le ciel pendant plusieurs secondes, ses mains crispées sur son front en attendant un quelconque apaisement. A cet instant, il aurait donné toute sa fortune pour s'écraser sur un immeuble plutôt que de supporter cette souffrance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui allait se produire. Peu à peu la douleur s'effaça plongeant Harry dans un état de désespoir,

IL NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR, pas maintenant.

Mais il se rapprochait dangereusement des grattes - ciel.

'C'est la fin, ainsi c'est comme ça que je devais mourir……en m'écrasant lamentablement sur un building…….'

Il pensa une dernière fois à ses amis Ron et Hermione……..

Le toit de l'immeuble de verre se présenta devant lui. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de s'éteindre définitivement…fermer les yeux.

Il attendit quelques instants mais rien ne se produisit. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, presque étouffé, non en fait, il étouffait vraiment, tant Arar agrippait le col de son t-shirt. Harry avait tellement eut peur qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que c'était Arar qui l'étranglait en voulant l'attraper et non son angoisse. Le blond le ramena jusqu'à l'immeuble le plus proche……en l'occurrence sur celui où il était supposé s'écraser. Une douceur bienveillante se répandit dans le cœur de Harry. Il était vivant. Même si un millier de détraqueurs s'étaient postés sur l'immeuble, il était certain de pouvoir produire un patronus suffisamment puissant pour les faire fuir.

Il atterrit bruyamment, son corps trempé de sueur. Arar tomba littéralement sur lui. L'homme étreignit ses mains, l'empêchant de bouger. Arar était à califourchon sur lui. La situation aurait pu paraître risible voire embarrassante si ce n'était le visage grave et cruel que le vampire arborait lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

C'est alors que le survivant comprit.

SCHLACK………

La gifle évacua définitivement la sensation de légèreté qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques instants plus tôt.

'Espèce de petit salopard……tu aurais pu te faire oses-tu après tout ce que Dumbledore a fait pour toi………'

SCHLACK

Cette fois-ci, Harry pleura. Il aurait pu se défendre et expliquer au vampire sa connexion avec Voldemort à travers sa cicatrice ou même lui lancer un sort. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Comment est ce qu'un vampire pouvait comprendre que sa vie entière serait vouée à tuer son ennemi ou être tué ! Que le simple fait qu'il vive assurait un semblant de calme au monde des sorciers !

Soudain, une ombre furtive capta son attention. Bien que ses yeux étaient englués de larmes, Harry était sûr qu'un mangemort venait de voler vers eux puis disparaître.

Arar était aussi tendu qu'un arc. Il arrêta de débiter son chapelet de jurons sur Harry et se tut.

Son visage riant et impassible s'était convulsé en celui d'un homme rageur, prêt à tuer. Etait ce parce que le soleil allait se pointer d'un instant à l'autre ? Mais Harry avait la nette impression que lui aussi avait sentit la présence du supposé mangemort.

Alors qu'il scrutait Arar, des ombres s'étaient massées en cercle sur le toit du bâtiment.

'Arar, mais qu'est ce c'est que ça…'

'Harry, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, ne te retourne pas. Prends ton balai et pars à Square Grimmaurd. Quand tu arriveras près de Londres, envoies une étincelle rouge dans le ciel. Rogue ou Remus viendront à ton secours. Promets-le.'

Harry avait un peu de mal à accumuler toutes ces informations. Arar connaissait la cachette de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Rogue et Lupin. Comment ? Et puis, pourquoi est ce qu'il leur arriverait quelque chose ? Les ombres se rapprochaient d'eux.

'Mais Arar…pourquoi ? Qui sont ces gens ?

'Promets le Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter.'

Des hommes les regardaient. Mais qui étaient-ils. Comment avaient-il transplané jusqu'ici ?

Un homme s'approcha.

'Arar…mais c'est…c'est…' parvint à articuler Harry.

'Un vampire…' termina l'homme.

Il ressemblait un peu à Arar mais il avait un air malfaisant et cruel. Ses cheveux blonds platine masquaient son visage fin et son nez aquilin qui lui donnait un air supérieur. Harry su aussitôt qu'il le détestait.

'TIENS…TIENS…TIENS…Arar, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant la chair fraîche'

Ses condisciples rirent à gorge déployée.

Harry se souvint alors de leur posture indélicate. Ils étaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre, comme deux amants enthousiastes.

'Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde, Armand.'

'Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur.'

'Allons-nous en, Harry.'

Soudain l'homme se figea. Ses yeux en amandes fixèrent le visage du jeune sorcier.

'Laisse-nous ton dîner…_au moins_ 'fit l'homme en pointant le doigt vers Harry.

'Va te faire foutre, Armand.'

Armand resta impassible pendant quelques secondes puis répliqua.

'Mauvaise réponse Arar.'

'Allons-nous en, Harry.'

'Harry, quel prénom 'délicieux'…miam…miam….'

Les guignols qui l'accompagnaient pouffèrent de rire.

'Harry,' dit Arar dont les murmures étaient presque imperceptibles sous les rires gutturaux des vampires, 'compte jusqu'à quinze et pars, compris.'

Harry acquiesça.

Un…deux…trois……quatre…cinq…….

'Donne-nous le jeune garçon et tu pourras partir,' annonça Armand.

six……sept…huit… neuf…dix……onze……..

'Jamais'

Douze……treize……quatorze…………quinze……

'HARRY'

Le jeune sorcier se dépêcha d'enfourcher son balai et commença à prendre son envol quand la main puissante d'Armand l'attrapa par la cheville. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa baguette à ses côtés. Il vit Arar se débattre courageusement avec la cohue de vampires quand il fut projeté dans le vide avec Armand qui lui prit violemment le bras...  
  
Cette fois, c'était la fin. Arar serait certainement tué par ces horribles créatures et lui aussi. Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir mais il ne voulait pas souffrir…ce serait insupportable d'attendre que la grande faucheuse vienne le prendre alors qu'Armand s'enfoncerait goulûment dans sa chair, lui suçant le sang. Ce serait une attente horrible.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Aussitôt, Armand l'immobilisa contre le mur, ses mains empoignant celles d'Harry qui regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait tomber sa baguette magique.

'Harry……tu es tellement……délicieux.'

'Allez vous faire foutre.'

'Est-ce un compliment ?'

Il avait le même sarcasme qu'Arar dans sa voix.

'Arar……que va-t-il arriver à Arar ?'

'Tu t'inquiètes pour Arar……tu l'aimes ?'

La question était presque risible.

'Je vous déteste…… je vais vous tuer………SALOPARD…….'

'Quel langage indécent……il n'y donc pas de subtilité chez vous les Gryffondors ?'

Harry fut presque choqué. Ce traître savait.

'Comment savez vous que je……'

'Je suis un vampire……'

Depuis quelques instants, une idée avait jailli dans l'esprit du sorcier. Les contours du ciel viraient au bleu maintenant et se soleil se lèverait d'une seconde à l'autre. Si seulement il pouvait éterniser cette conversation avec le vampire, peut être qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas qu'il faisait jour et Harry espérait que les premiers rayons du soleil le tueraient.

'Et je vais te tuer…mais avant je vais te faire une faveur car tu es exceptionnel…je le sens.'

Armand pencha sa main froide sur son cou et puis déchira sa chemise.

Harry était extrêmement surpris. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui arracher le cœur ? Lui ouvrir l'estomac? Son petit cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front malgré les caresses froides d'Armand sur son torse.

Le vampire mit sa main sur son pantalon.

Allait-il le dénuder avant de le tuer ?

'Voici donc ta faveur, Harry.'

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du survivant. Harry fut stupéfait par la chaleur buccale qui contrastait avec le corps terriblement froid qui se pressait contre son torse nu. Il sentit les deux dents pointues qui allaient déchirer sa peau d'un instant à l'autre dans sa bouche. Armand enfonça orgueilleusement sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Harry se surprit à l'avouer mais il avait aimé. Il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant dans ses baisers. Chaque baiser était aussi épuisant qu'un acte d'amour.

Armand plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il y avait du sang sur ses lèvres. Celui de Harry.

'Adieu Harry.'

Avant que Harry ne put répondre, son cou fut transpercé. Il vit son sang gicler sur la joue d'Armand alors que celui-ci le vidait précieusement.

Il n'avait presque rien sentit. Etait ce l'ultime faveur qu'Armand lui accordait : Une mort sans souffrance ?

Il n'aurait jamais la réponse. Armand, qui en avait fini, le déposa sur le sol et l'embrassa. Il entendit les murmures du vampire lui demandant de fermer les yeux ……et puis rien…..

Harry était sur le point de mourir.

**Note** : Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît avant de lire le 3ème chapitre. 


	3. Désir et sang

Les morsures de l'aube****

**Titre **: La mort

**Avertissement**: R pour la violence et une scène de sexe.

**Synopsis**: Rogue et Remus s'inquiètent de l'absence de Harry. Pendant ce temps, Armand se sent transformé.

**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages crée et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs incluant mais pas limité à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne retire aucun profit financier de cette histoire. 

**Genre**: suspense, drame, angst, violence, sexe.

**Note**: Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

**Question d'un lecteur**Qui est Arar?****

--Arar était un sorcier avant sa transformation en vampire il y a quelques années. Il avait environ 22 ans et étudiait l'histoire de la magie avant d'avoir été mordu. Donc, il pouvait légalement utiliser de la magie et connaissait de nombreux sorts mais malheureusement sa baguette avait été confisquée lorsque le ministère a apprit ce qu'il était devenu. Il fut chassé du pays car les vampires ont très mauvaise réputation et notamment à cause de leur connexion avec la magie noire et, récemment, avec Voldemort. La première personne qu'il tenta de mordre fut Rogue alors que celui-ci avait été réquisitionné à Ste Mangouste pour administrer une potion à un patient en phase terminale. Arar, qui avait été mordu quelques mois plutôt, était à la recherche de la banque de sang de l'hôpital mais il s'était trompé d'étage. A la recherche de sang frais, il trébucha sur Rogue et essaya de mordre son cou tentateur. Mais celui-ci le stupéfixia et le l'amena à Dumbledore. Mais paradoxalement, Severus ne lui en tint pas rigueur et ils étaient devenus des amis intimes depuis. Dumbledore a été l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir aidé et Arar a une confiance absolue en lui.  
  
**E-mail** : elvira662001yahoo.fr

A quelques mètres du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lupin et Rogue observaient le ciel.

'Potter se fait désirer, Remus!'  
  
'Arrêtez vos sarcasmes, Severus, ce n'est pas le moment.'  
  
Ils scrutèrent le ciel pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Remus rompit le silence pesant.  
  
'Allons à sa recherche.'  
  
'Enfin.'  
  
'Que voulez vous dire, Severus ?'  
  
Rogue le toisa de la tête au pied comme un vulgaire animal de foire.  
  
'Je craignais que '_l'art de réfléchir'_ ne soit pas le point fort d'un Griffondor, ancien ou pas, mais heureusement je me suis trompé... toutes mes excuses, Remus.'  
  
'Rogue, vous êtes méprisable.'  
  
'Absolument. Mais contrairement à d'autres, je fais en sorte de cacher ma 'monstruosité' aux yeux du monde.'  
  
Un poignard n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet que les paroles infectes de Rogue. Il évoquait clairement la lycanthropie de Lupin en utilisant ce mot.  
  
Etait ce de sa faute s'il s'était fait mordre, accidentellement, par un loup-garou quand il était enfant ?  
  
Non, pensa t il. Mais Rogue le pensait, lui. D'ailleurs, il le faisait savoir, surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune, quand il préparait sa potion 'tue loup' avec quelques phrases subtiles mais néanmoins assassines qui pouvaient paraître anodines à l'oreille d'une tierce personne. Qui contenaient, souvent, les mots : proie, animal, erreur de la nature.  
  
'Vous venez Remus ou est ce que je dois attendre que vous ayez fini de méditer ?'  
  
'Très bien, SERVILUS, je viens'  
  
'Quoi ?'  
  
'Rien.'  
  
'Comment osez vous m'appeler ainsi ?'  
  
Le ton était monté d'un cran.  
  
'Quoi…ça te choque que je t'appelle Servilus... pourtant c'était ton surnom... tu ne t'en souviens pas...c'est James qui te l'avais donné.'  
  
'Ne me parle pas de cet homme.'  
  
'Je parie qu'il te hante dans tes cauchemars... allez avoues......'  
  
'Non, au contraire... surtout quand je vois ce qui est arrivé à ta bande d'amis abjects... Potter... mort…..Sirius... mort...Peter......un lâche qui a rejoint tu sais qui.'

'Puisqu'on parle de lâche... après toutes ces années passées à lui lécher les bottes, tu n'arrives même pas à dire son nom. Allez dis-le... dis VOLDEMORT...... Servilus.'  
  
Un coup de poing s'écrasa sur sa joue. Remus vacilla et tomba sur le sol crasseux. Heureusement, cette rue était très peu fréquentée à cette heure du jour. Il se releva et bondit sur Rogue, surprit.  
  
Ses mains se refermèrent sur son cou.  
  
'REMUS !!!'  
  
Une voix tonitruante retentit de l'autre côté du trottoir. Redressant la tête, Remus aperçu Dumbledore qui était rouge de colère.  
  
'Remus...... mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Cria le vieux magicien, visiblement choqué par la scène.  
  
Lupin, à regret, retira ses mains autour du cou rougi du maître des potions qui avait blêmit.  
  
Le directeur s'approcha à grand pas, perplexe.  
  
'Professeur Dumbledore, c'est ce crétin qui a commencé...........'

'Espèce de monstre............' cracha le brun d'une voix étranglée, entre deux respirations saccadées.  
  
'ASSEZ !'  
  
Dumbledore les toisa du regard. Malgré l'animosité réciproque, tous les deux regrettaient de s'être emportés et du spectacle affligeant qu'ils offraient à l'un des plus grands sorciers du siècle.  
  
'Où est Harry ?'  
  
'Potter n'est pas encore arrivé.'  
  
'Quoi ?'  
  
Les deux trentenaires sursautèrent. Jamais, Dumbledore n'avait employé ce ton envers eux ou qui que ce soit, même lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard.  
  
'Il est sûrement en danger,' annonça-t-il gravement, 'Nous devons partir à sa recherche.'  
  
Remus sortit rapidement un balai miniature de sa poche sur lequel il lança un sortilège d'agrandissement.  
  
'Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour.......'  
  
'Oui, professeur... je vais le faire tout de suite..'

Remus, qui tendait l'oreille tout en enfourchant son balai, se demanda pour quelle raison particulière Rogue avait coupé la parole à Dumbledore. Aussi, il fut vite très surpris lorsqu'il vit son visage se convulser douloureusement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, essayant apparemment de se concentrer.  
  
Rogue médita pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Puis, soudain il rouvrit les yeux, comme s'il avait été ramené à la réalité après avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension. Une lueur maléfique étincelait dans ses yeux, d'ordinaires si noirs et si froids.

Dumbledore demanda, 'Alors ?'  
  
'Partez, tout de suite... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Toutefois, je dois aller à Poudlard, dans mes cachots.'  
  
Dumbledore s'agenouilla et prit un morceau de papier crasseux sur le sol, murmura une incantation sur celle-ci.  
  
'Severus, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Où allez-vous ?' demanda Lupin  
  
'Essayer de sauver Potter ou...... ce qu'il en reste.' Sur ce, il disparut en touchant le papier- portoloin.

A peine arrivé dans son manoir à Wiltshire, il monta directement dans sa chambre. La maison était vide, comme à l'accoutumée. Les serviteurs venaient faire le ménage le soir, pendant qu'il était en chasse.  
  
Il regarda prudemment à travers la porte en bois au cas où l'une des servantes aurait accidentellement relevé les rideaux mais fut rassuré car seul une bougie illuminait la grande pièce, alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge familiale indiquaient huit heures dix. Refermant la porte avec délicatesse, il préféra la douceur de son grand lit à baldaquin à son cercueil au bois d'ébène, enfoncé dans la dalle sous son lit.  
  
Il plongea tel un nageur olympique sous la couette et fut agréablement surpris de pouvoir encore ressentir les éléments, plus d'une heure après avoir dîné. Cette douce béatitude durait généralement quelques secondes, voire une ou deux minutes tous au plus, après avoir bu le sang d'une victime. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. La chaleur de la pièce en cet été caniculaire enveloppait chaque recoin de son corps, enflammant notamment son torse, sa nuque et son intimité.  
  
Il entreprit de se toucher car la sensation pouvait se dissiper d'un moment à l'autre. Il caressa ses joues très lentement puis plongea un doigt dans sa bouche. Sa respiration chaude et saccadée souffla sur son index. Il fit un mouvement de va et vient, lui rappelant ses virées nocturnes avec de jeunes filles virginales du temps où il était encore vivant. Des intimités qui s'unissaient, des corps en sueurs, des baisers interminables, des mains amoureuses et veloutées qui s'immisçaient dans les profondeurs des chairs moites et étroites.  
  
Rien qu'à ces pensées sensuelles, sa main s'était inconsciemment posée sur son sexe.  
  
Armand déboutonna rapidement son pantalon qui glissait le long de ses cuisses fermes et puissantes, quelques instants plus tard. D'autres vêtements le rattrapèrent. Il se releva et se mit à genoux sur le lit grinçant.. Remettant son index dans sa bouche pulpeuse, il simula des gémissements érotiques tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir son corps fiévreux. Ainsi son torse, ses reins, ses fesses furent explorées longuement et très lentement, il poussa même des cris voraces en se pinçant les mamelons jusqu'au sang.  
  
Des gouttelettes de sueur descendirent jusqu'à la fente de ses fesses rebondies et rosées.  
  
D'autres doigts vinrent se mouiller dans sa bouche pendant qu'il pressait fermement sa verge gorgée entre ses doigts longilignes, son pouce tentant d'approcher délicatement son gland douloureusement sensible. Un peu de liquide blanchâtre se répandit le long de son sexe. Très excité à cette vue, Armand se pencha pour recueillir quelques gouttes et la porta à ses lèvres, avalant sa propre semence.  
  
Les cuisses écartées, il enfonça son doigt humide dans son anneau de chair, inexploré depuis des lustres. Chaque millimètre de pénétration lui procurait des sensations inavouées.  
  
Le bout de son majeur s'empala brutalement et complètement en lui. Armand poussait un cri rauque, pressant fermement sa main sur son sexe, mouvant rapidement la peau qui la recouvrait.  
  
Il hasarda son index dans le fourreau de chair et cria de plus belle quand celle-ci titilla sauvagement sa prostate.  
  
Il tomba sur le lit, au bord de l'orgasme.  
  
Le contact de son gland avec sa couette lui fournit quelques nouvelles sensations. Bougeant frénétiquement sur le lit grinçant, il enfouit, une seconde fois, plusieurs doigts en lui. Douloureusement, ils fendirent la cavité douce- amère de ses fesses et tous se rejoignirent à l'intérieur de sa chair étroite et brûlante, bougeant au gré des gémissements du vampire.  
  
Il co-ordonna ses mouvements pendant plusieurs minutes puis renonça à retenir son érection. La tête en arrière, sa chevelure blonde teintée de sueur, les lèvres rougis par le sang, la respiration haletante, il poussa un cri animal en parvenant à l'orgasme, éjectant, en partie, sa semence sur son ventre, déversant les jets blancs et onctueux sur la couette et l'oreiller.  
  
Extenué, il s'affala sur le lit, respirant faiblement. Sous lui, son sperme mouillait son torse et son visage. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour reprendre ses esprits et goûta amoureusement le fruit de son désir.  
  
Les yeux mi-clos, il admira paisiblement la cire blanche des bougies recouvrir les chandeliers avant de s'endormir dans la sueur et la semence.

La bouche sèche, les yeux englués, Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits.  
  
Malgré une vilaine blessure à la tête, Arar, débarrassé de ses assaillants, s'était précipité pour lui porter secours.  
  
Un frisson d'horreur l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait vu ce que Armand avait fait au garçon. Le corps juvénile gisait dans un entrepôt désaffecté qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il s'était fait mordre.  
  
Toutefois, il remercia intérieurement Armand d'avoir permit à Harry de vivre en l'amenant dans ce lieu, à l'abri du soleil. Ayant stoppé hémorragie grâce à la baguette magique du sorcier qui était sur le toit de l'immeuble, il emmena le survivant dans un coin sombre de l'une des pièces de l'entrepôt. Les yeux légèrement mi-clos, Harry berçait dans ses bras puissants. Le vampire s'en voulait amèrement de ne pas avoir remplit sa mission comme il le devait. Un simple trajet jusqu'à Square Grimmaurd s'était transformé en mare de sang. Il se pinçait les lèvres jusqu'au sang en pensant à la confiance bafouée, que le directeur de Poudlard avait en lui. Aux regards inquiets que lui lançaient Lupin et Severus quand il quitta de la maison des Black, quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas aller chercher le survivant à Privet Drive. Lupin était un loup-garou, ce qui lui vaudrait une mort certaine de ses ennemis héréditaires, les vampires, s'il les rencontrait. Quant à Severus, il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait privé de cette mission.  
  
Les images de cette nuit agitée tournaient en boucle dans la tête du survivant. Le sang irradiait son T-shirt et pourtant, il était encore vivant. Armand l'avait saigné à mort mais il était bel et bien là. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il frissonna et réfléchit pour la première fois qu'il était, peut être encore en vie (?) parce qu'il était devenu un vampire.

**Note **: Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît avant de lire le 4ème chapitre


	4. Les rédempteurs

Les morsures de l'aube

**Titre** : Les rédempteurs

**Avertissement **: R

**Synopsis** : Pendant que Rogue va tenter de sauver Harry, Armand reçoit une visite…… très importante.

**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages crée et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs incluant mais pas limité à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne retire aucun profit financier de cette histoire. 

**Genre**: Mystère, suspense, drame, angst.

**Note**: Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

**E-mail** : elvira662001yahoo.fr

Poudlard

Dans les cachots

Rogue faillit trébucher dans sa cape lorsqu'il arriva dans ses cachots. Reprenant son self-control légendaire, il ouvrit l'armoire gauche puis prit une malle noire, de taille moyenne.

Il y avait mit l'ancien parchemin.

Il retira le nœud rouge qui l'attachait et déroula la feuille de papier sur son bureau. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Rogue pointa sa baguette au milieu du papier puis murmura simplement :

'Londres.'

Aussitôt une sorte de carte géographique de la cité commençait à prendre forme sous ses yeux. Il murmura à nouveau :

'2 kilomètres autour de Grimmauld Place.'

A nouveau, une carte représentant ce lieu, apparue. La carte fournissait une description complète des lieux. Même la moindre petite ruelle était notée de même que les bennes à ordure, devant les appartements. Des petits points noirs bougeaient entre chaque building, les points noirs étant représentés par des moldus qui se hâtaient, pour la plupart, vers leurs lieux de travail. Rogue décela deux points rouges, immobiles dans le quartier de Grimmauld qui représentait Lupin et Dumbledore puis plusieurs au numéro 12. Maugrey, Tonks et les Weasley étaient dans la maison des Black. Mais Rogue était mécontent. Il précisa vivement au parchemin :

'Londres, 100 kilomètres autour de Grimmauld Place.'

Square Grimmaurd disparut pour laisser place à des milliers de points rouges et noirs.

Rogue grogna, _'Impossible de savoir où est Potter dans cet enfer.'_

Soudain, la carte disparue laissant le parchemin vide.

Rogue se pencha mais aucune trace d'écriture ne souillait le parchemin qui restait impassiblement vierge. Pourquoi la carte a-t-elle disparue alors qu'il n'avait lancé aucun sort?

Il eut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il vit la carte dessiner un lieu avec de nombreux de buildings. Une écriture gothique venant de s'inscrire au bas de la carte, Rogue se pencha et lut :

'Zone industrielle Ledings, 19,4 Kilomètres au nord de Londres, entrepôts Ledings & Sons Ltd, rez – de – chaussée.

Il vit effectivement le seul point rouge du quartier, dans l'entrepôt qui portait ce nom.

'Etait ce Potter ?'murmura t il, pour lui.

La carte s'effaça à nouveau puis un grand **OUI** apparu sur le parchemin.

Rogue remercia mentalement le sorcier qui lui avait vendu cette carte, pour un prix exorbitant, dans l'Allée des Embrumes en agrippant précipitamment le papier – portoloin, avant de disparaître vers la ruelle de Grimmauld Place.

Manoir Wiltshire Garden

L'homme entra dans la chambre en silence. La faible lueur des chandeliers éclairait le corps nu et alité de Armand. L'homme tressaillit légèrement à la vue de ce corps diablement sensuel et sexy. Même endormit, Armand émanait une sensualité à couper le souffle. La douce lumière valsait légèrement sur les contours froids et veloutés de ses reins, révélant partiellement son duvet et le début d'une intimité rêveuse. Peu à peu, l'aura du vampire s'effaça et l'homme s'assit à côté de lui.

'Armand………Armand……réveille toi.'

Le vampire encore assoupit sentit une main ferme le secouer.

'Armand………'

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux puis se leva brusquement.

'Qu'est ce que tu fais là,' dit-il avec une brutalité non feinte.

Lucius Malefoy plongea son regard dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes puis s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années.

Dans une ruelle à Grimmauld Place

'Dumbledore, où allons-nous ? Que faisons-nous ? On ne va pas rester ici, quand même ?'

Remus faisait les 400 cents pas dans la ruelle bordélique.

'Patience, Remus, patience.'

'Je pouvais très bien aller le chercher, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce……ce…vampire s'en mêle ?'

'Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi intolérant, Remus.'

Piqué au vif, les joues du trentenaire virèrent au rouge.

'Excusez-moi…….' Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Dumbledore s'approcha et lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos.

'Voyons Remus, ce n'est rien. On est tous un peu éprouvé par les récents évènements.'

'Pourquoi avez-vous envoyez ce…enfin je veux dire……Arar aller le chercher, j'aurais bien pu le faire.'

Dumbledore soupira. Dans cette ruelle, sale et déserte, on aurait pu croire que ce vieux barbu farfelu sortait tout droit d'un conte pour enfants.

'Premièrement, il fallait que je sache si Privet Drive est réellement sécurisé pour ce garçon……ce qui n'est pas le cas apparemment puisque Arar a pu pénétrer très facilement dans la maison……..'

'Comment le savez vous ?'

A nouveau, un soupir.

'A l'instant même où Arar a foulé la pelouse des Dursley, toutes les alarmes invisibles se sont déclenchées…….'

'Mais Maugrey a jeté tous les sorts possibles et imaginables sur cette maison, je peux le certifier car moi-même je l'assistais quand il l'a fait et je peux dire que j'ignorais certains des sortilèges qui ont été pratiqué malgré ma grande passion pour ceux-ci. Aucun sorcier n'aurait pu franchir cette protection sans conséquence.'

'Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, aucun sorcier ne pourrait………_sauf que Arar n'est pas un sorcier c'est un **vampire**………et il est **MORT**_.'

Peu à peu, Remus commençait à percevoir la logique implacable du vieux sorcier.

'Subséquemment, les sorts n'ont eu aucun effet puisse qu'il ne peut donc rien ressentir.'

'Exactement, dès qu'il est entré dans la maison, les sorts ont ricoché sur lui mais rien de plus.'

'Mais il aurait pu revenir sans emmener Harry.'

'Oui, effectivement, il aurait pu. Cependant votre petite visite à Little Whinging durant l'été ne serait pas passé inaperçu puisque Arabella (_NDA : Figg_) aurait vu Peter McGregor à proximité ce jour là et à d'autres occasions et elle m'en a informé récemment.

'McGregor…….. McGregor……ce nom me dit quelque chose………'

'Cet homme faisait partie de la douzaine de mangemorts qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban le mois dernier.'

'J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que Voldemort est déjà au courant de cette protection sur la maison de Privet Drive puisque son serviteur était sur les lieux. Cependant, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas envoyer un _simple_ mangemort pour venir récupérer le garçon sans activer les sorts.'

Remus souffla. Comment pouvait-on avoir tant de haine ? Voldemort avait-il encore ne serait ce qu'un soupçon d'humanit ?

'Donc, s'il voulait kidnapper Harry, il lui faudrait une personne qui sache déjouer les pièges que Maugrey a mit en place………une personne spéciale………………un…………………un……………….'

'Oui, Remus. _Seul un être invulnérable pouvait kidnapper Harry_.'

'Oh ! mon dieu……………vous voulez dire un vampire ?'

'Oui. L'idée qu'un vampire pouvait entrer chez Harry m'avait effleuré depuis quelques temps mais certains évènements ont conforté cette hypothèse.'

'Quels évènements?'

Mais Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Rogue venait de réapparaître devant lui, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

Il s'adressa directement à Dumbledore.

'Il est dans la zone industrielle Ledings au nord de Londres. J'ignore ce que _Potter_fait là bas mais rien ne me surprend de ce… … garçon.'

Comme d'habitude, le ton était acidulé et méprisant. Bien que doté d'un calme olympien, Lupin fut néanmoins piqué au vif. Harry et lui avait noué des liens très étroits ces derniers temps et il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'on puisse le critiquer le jeune adolescent après tout ce qu'il subit.

'Taisez-vous donc, vous ne savez rien de Harry, qui êtes vous pour juger ?'

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Rogue _consentit enfin_ à lui jeter un regard mauvais puis cracha :

'J'en sais assez pour pouvoir me faire une opinion sur Potter.'

'A ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas parfait Severus.'

Le vieux directeur jeta un regard inquiet aux deux individus en levant la main en signe d'apaisement.

'ASSEZ, préparez-vous à partir au lieu de vous chamailler comme _deux_ _parfaits imbéciles_.'

La phrase assassine eut l'effet escompté.

Dumbledore murmura une incantation pendant que les deux adultes se lançaient des regards venimeux.

Zone industrielle Ledings

Entrepôts Ledings & Sons Ltd

Dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt désaffectée, Arar jugea préférable de se tenir à une distance respectable du jeune sorcier. Même s'il était parvenu à faire stopper l'hémorragie, il y avait encore du sang sur son torse nu et le T-shirt déchiré. Une odeur insupportable pour le vampire qui se pinçait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le touche. Jamais.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang humain.

_'Putain, quelle tentation !!!'_

Harry le chercha du regard mais en vain. Ils se connaissaient à peine mais Harry avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise pourquoi son corps enfiévré se convulsait douloureusement, pourquoi il avait envie de vomir, pourquoi il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait, que son cœur allait se fendre en deux d'un instant à l'autre………………………mais surtout …… … surtout… … … …pourquoi il _avait tellement soif_ qu'il serait même prêt à _déchiqueter_ le rat qui venait de lui passer sur le pied gauche, une minute plutôt, pour boire son sang.

Il avait la réponse à cette dernière question mais il ne _voulait_ pas l'entendre, c'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Peut être ce que n'était qu'un rêve après tout, un simple cauchemar ? Arar n'était jamais venu à Privet Drive, il avait rêvé.

Oui, il avait rêvé, imaginant toute cette mascarade de A à Z.

C'était sûr.

'Arar, où es-tu ? Arar, tu es l ? Arar…………réponds s'il te plaît ? Je sais que tu es ici, réponds moi je t'en prie.'

Arar avait fortement envie de gifler, une fois encore, le garçon tant ses supplications étaient insupportables. Il n'était pas vraiment adeptes des punitions corporelles, il se sentait même coupable de l'avoir giflé hier soir mais les implorations du gamin l'ennuyaient profondément car il ne connaissait qu'un _seul_ moyen pour mettre fin aux souffrances du gamin………_un moyen radical_. Pourtant le vampire comprenait à quel point il pouvait souffrir. Il pouvait aisément déchiffrer la respiration saccadée, les migraines épouvantables, les spasmes violents qui secouaient en ce moment même le corps juvénile.

_Les premiers symptômes_

Il recula encore jusqu'à se cambrer au mur.

'Oh ! merlin quelle odeur insupportable,' jeta il, horrifié.

'Arar c'est toi ? ………Arar……? Je t'ai entendu.'

Cette fois il ne pouvait pas feindre. Il fallait qu'il sache où en était le garçon. Après il aviserait.

_Oui……après_

Essayant de se relever, Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol. Arar se précipita pour lui porter secours.

'Ça va petit.'

Il lui tendit une poigne ferme mais ne daigna pas s'approcher plus qu'il ne fallait.

Harry se figea dès qu'il sentit la main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Il se produisit une sorte de déclic mais il ne pouvait déceler cette sensation étrange qui le tenaillait. Oubliant de respirer, il chercha Arar des yeux mais l'obscurité tenace l'aveuglait.

Arar essayait tant bien que mal de le relever mais le garçon restait figé au sol.

'Harry…………Harry………………Harry…………………Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.'

_Harry était en train de se jeter sur son cou_

**Note** : Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.


	5. Un vampire nommé Armand

**Titre** : Un vampire nommé Armand

**Avertissement** : PG (_NDA: C'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre en dessous de R. Question: Suis-je perverse à ce point?_)

**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages crée et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs incluant mais pas limité à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne retire aucun profit financier de cette histoire. 

**Notes** : Merci aux lecteurs qui ont gentiment reviewé et aussi à ceux qui ne le font pas mais qui lisent quand même les chapitres (_non, non, non ce n'est pas du chantage…hi…hi…hi…_), ça me fait super plaisir. Je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux reviews pour le moment car ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de MAJ(_pas taper heuhh !!),_ je voulais publier au plus vite. J'en profite pour répondre à 2 questions :

**Rogue semble le seul qui puisse vraiment retrouver Harry, pourquoi ?**

Bonne question. En fait, c'est le seul qui puisse le faire car il doit utiliser de la magie noire très ancienne. Le meilleur exemple se trouve dans le chapitre 3 (_son visage………………se convulser douloureusement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux……_…_rouvrit les yeux, comme s'il avait été ramené à la réalité après avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension_) où il se sert d'une forme de magie noire, semblable à la télépathie qui lui permet d'entendre une respiration sifflante mais pas de voir puisque Harry et Arar se terrent dans le noir. Insatisfait, il part dans ses cachots pour consulter son parchemin. Normalement, je devais ajouter ce détail dans le précédent chapitre mais comme aucun lecteur ne semble avoir remarquer la chose, j'ai oublié de le mettre (_pas taper… maieuh_)

**Le slash sera entre qui et qui ? Qui seront les prochains couples ?**

**J'Adore** écrire des fanfics slash (en fait, je ne fais que ça) donc qui devrait avoir 2 ou 3 couples gays sauf _l'inébranlable_ Ron/Hermione. Sinon, je sais **déjà **qui sera le compagnon de Harry et non ce ne sera pas un HPSS ni un HPRL, j'opterai plutôt pour un couple classique pour cette fic… _bon, inutile de faire un dessin, je crois que tout le monde a compris_. Sinon pour autres couples (Sev, Remy, Armand, Arar) les paris sont ouverts.

**E- mail** : elvira662001yahoo.fr (un gros bisou à tous ceux qui ont reviewé par mail)

**A/N** : Dans ce chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur Armand à travers un flash-back au tout début de la fic. Les personnages sont OOC(out of character) mais je suppose que vous l'avez déjà remarqué.

Manoir Wiltshire Garden

Il était un peu plus de cinq heures de l'après midi lorsque Armand consentit enfin à offrir son magnifique regard azur au mur d'en face. **_Offrir_** n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié puisque l'immortel venait d'être brutalement enlevé des bras de Morphée par des bruits d'enfants. Le corps encore convulsé et usé par ses interminables agissements nocturnes, il plaça la paume de sa main sur son torse lacté pour mieux sentir son cœur, qui cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. Un sourire s'étira de ses lèvres délicates, 'celui qui dit que les vampires ne sont pas humains est un véritable crétin,' pensa t il.

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes en se recroquevillant dans son lit en position fœtale, la main toujours posée sur son cœur. Seul quelques vampires pouvaient se narguer d'avoir des réactions humaines et Armand était très fier de faire partie de cette _élite_.

Dès que le bruit de l'organe se fut estompé, il s'étira les bras et les jambes en ronronnant comme un chat de gouttière. Peu à peu, les draps glissèrent révélant impudiquement sa nudité. A nouveau, des bruits d'enfants retentissaient dans sa tête. S'il n'était pas aussi occupé à déceler à qui appartenait l'odeur humaine qui venait d'entrer dans son manoir, il se serait délecté de jouer au bourreau d'enfants. Inspirant profondément, permettant à l'effluve familier de titiller ses narines, il fut rassuré sur l'identité de l'intrus quelques instants plus tard et sortit de sa chambre, toujours en tenue d'Adam.

Contrairement aux clichés que la plupart des sorciers pouvaient avoir sur les demeures de vampire, froides et inhospitalières, celle d'Armand était somptueuse et extrêmement……. Moldu. Parquets hors de prix, tableaux de maître provenant des plus grandes galeries d'art européen, sculptures érotiques de Jeff Ambers, l'artiste underground Moldu qui monte à New York et surtout une immense bibliothèque (sa grande fierté) vers laquelle il se dirigeait prestement.

Pieds nus, il s'élança à la poursuite de l'intrus en traversant le couloir tout en inspectant les moindres recoins en quête d'un soupçon de poussière mais ne trouvait aucune matière à blâmer ni les serviteurs Moldus ni les elfes de maison. Son manoir se situant dans un quartier résidentiel non-sorcier, les magicotectes (1) ont dû faire appel aux '_charmantes inventions Moldues'_ telles que l'électricité, la climatisation et le chauffage. La rumeur courait, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, que les aurors du ministère surveillaient étroitement depuis quelques temps les agissements des créatures de la nuit depuis qu'un Sans-vie (2) a proclamé haut et fort dans un des bars miteux de l'allée que Voldemort sera prochainement de retour. Mais même avant cet incident, Armand avait fait preuve de la plus grande prudence, en allant même jusqu'à employer des Moldus à son service. La gouvernante quadragénaire avait une silhouette des plus banale (à son grand regret) mais elle faisait un travail remarquable, sa discrétion était, également, une alliée précieuse. Une fois, il l'avait surpris en train de l'observer. Discrètement, il avait essayé de lire dans ses pensées ce qui était plutôt difficile avec les sorciers car protégés par des barrières magiques. Elle était certes dévouée et discrète mais Armand s'attendait à ce, qu'un jour, elle s'interroge sur le fait que les serviteurs ne travaillent que le soir, que les rideaux soient toujours tirés, qu'il ne sorte jamais de chez lui par la porte, toutes ces petites choses qui pouvaient éveiller sa curiosité. Malgré toutes ses années de servitude, elle était en droit de se poser des questions. Quelques jours plus tard, il préféra prendre les devants et la fit appeler dans le bureau du 1er étage.

'Martha, ça fait deux ans que vous travaillez pour moi et j'estime qu'il est temps que je vous dise la vérité………toute la vérité.'

Il se tut, le temps qu'elle absorbe ses paroles. Armand avait le don de manipuler les gens mais ne l'utilisait en ultime recours, contrairement à son frère qui en abusait. Ce faisant, elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil. Il lut dans ses pensées et vit qu'elle craignait plus que tout qu'il n'avoue un quelconque sentiment amoureux envers elle. Armand se surprit à sourire 'Ahhh ces Moldus … …ils voient le mal partout.'

'Mais avant……je veux que vous me promettiez de n'en parler à personne, est ce clair ?'

'Mais Monsieur qui y a t il ?'Elle marqua une pause et posa la question fatidique, 'Suis-je concern ?'

'Martha, d'abord promettez-moi……..'

Il s'approcha d'elle.

'Je vous le promets.'

Il inspira profondément en prenant son air dramatique, qui lui avait tant réussit ces dernières années.

'Martha, n'avez vous jamais remarqué que je ne sortais jamais de la maison, que j'obligeais les serviteurs de tirer les rideaux même en ét ?'

'Ma foi, Monsieur Armand où voulez en venir ? Je ne comprends pas.'

'Martha, c'est vraiment très difficile pour moi d'en parler mais je me sens en confiance auprès de vous. Je souffre d'une maladie très rare… … … qui me prive de soleil. Si je suis atteint ne serait-ce que par un rayon de soleil………' il soupira, lui laissant le temps d'accumuler toutes ces informations. Visiblement, la femme était en état de choc,' Et bien, …… je MEURS.'

'Monsieur…je…je…je ne sais pas quoi dire.' Des larmes inondaient ses joues boursouflées.

Le vampire s'assit en face d'elle et entreprit de la consoler dans la demi-heure qui suivit, tout en évitant soigneusement le moindre contacte physique avec elle. Sa ruse avait marché, comme d'habitude.

Il avait mentit. Non, pensa-t-il, il avait simplement altéré la vérité. Les gens comme lui étaient des bêtes de foires pour les aurors, traqués dans les moindres recoins du Royaume. Il avait vu, comment ces bourreaux procédaient, cela lui avait glacé le sang à l'époque(mauvais jeu de mot, se disait-il) Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre ce risque.

Et il avait raison. Martha lui était restée fidèle jusqu'à ce jour. En contrepartie, son salaire avait triplé depuis.

Il sourit.

La grande porte en bois de la bibliothèque était entrouverte. Il entra.

'Bonsoir Armand.'

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il adorait la voix de cet homme ; virile, rauque et agréable. Malheureusement, l'homme ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tant mieux. Il se souvint de l'avoir congratuler sur sa voix, une nuit, mais l'autre n'avait fait que sourciller en lui disant qu'il devenait trop 'mou et poétique'.

'Bonsoir Severus.'

Snape feuilletait un livre dans la section potion, qu'il avait lui-même crée, ayant fait un travail remarquable pour compartimenter les livres par catégorie. En effet, les vampires étaient privés de magie, non, ils étaient privés de vie, tout court. Tel était la devise du ministère, tuer et discuter ensuite. Armand craignait plus que tout qu'un jour les vampires ne se regroupe et se mettent à tuer ceux qui les ont pourchassés. Un véritable bain de sang. Armand pouvait utiliser la magie, car le ministère le croyait, à juste titre, mort. Mais il se contentait de son pouvoir de vampire assez conséquent et de sa magie intérieure.

Snape lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de remettre le livre sur l'étagère.

'Je vois que tu es toujours aussi………_décontracté_.'

Sortant sa baguette, il prononça '_coverus corpus_'sur le corps dénudé du vampire. Aussitôt, Armand fut paré de vêtements noirs et d'une longue cape macassar dans le même style de ceux que Snape portait habituellement.

'Voyons Sev, tu aurais pu faire mieux……je suis habillé comme toi, maintenant …un kimono en soie de chez Yanakito ne m'aurait pas déplu d'autant que tu as emmené tes horribles bambins de Poudlard chez moi, sans ma permission.'

'Des élèves de Poudlard ici? Non, tu te trompes lourdement, je crains les détester un peu trop ardemment pour t'infliger leur présence, tu dois sûrement parler de l'anniversaire et des horribles calamités d'un mètre qui sont en train de dévaster ton jardin et tes magnifiques roses noires. J'ai bien essayé de transformer quelques-uns uns en sanglier mais puisqu'ils seront chez les Serpentards dans quelques années, j'ai fait en sorte que mes relations soit plus ou moins _amicaux_ envers leurs parents, qui sont présents aujourd'hui. Je suis, donc, venu me réfugier ici.'

Il grimaça puis s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

'Un anniversaire **ici**, tu plaisantes j'espère. Je l'aurai su, non ?

'Oui effectivement sauf qu'il y a actuellement un mur de protection invisible autour de ta maison, de l'eau bénite à chaque porte et fenêtre……et puis quoi encore………… Ah ! Oui, dernière chose, ton salon est infesté d'une forte odeur d'ail, qui entre-nous, ne sert pas à grand chose et ne vaincra pas un vampire de ton espèce mais comme _Sa majesté_ Lucius, qui en passant ne cherche plus à m'empoisonner depuis peu, a insisté alors j'ai capitulé.'

'LUCIUS ICI !' Armand tapa des pieds, 'Comment ose t-il venir, après tout ce qu'il a fait.'

'Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Assieds-toi. Le mur magique est épais, c'est moi qui l'ai crée…… c'est tout à fait normal que tu n'as pas pu percevoir les invités, dehors.'

Armand porta ses mains à son visage, furieux.

Snape se contenta de le regarder faire les quatre cents pas. Il était déjà cinq heures dix, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passera après la tombée de la nuit. Le vampire voudra certainement se venger de l'affront de l'aîné des Malefoy. Pourtant, il avait longuement averti Lucius de ne pas venir narguer son frère sur son propre territoire. Ayant déjà prit sa décision, il se releva pour tenter une ultime parade contre une éventuelle riposte du vampire.

'Est-ce que tu aimerais le voir, Armand ?'

'Qui ça……… Lucius ?'

'Non…… l'enfant.'

'L'enfant… tu veux dire……LUI…il est l ?'

'Oui,' coupa Severus, 'Justement, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors tu veux le voir ou…tu préfères trucider toute sa famille devant ses yeux, à la tombée de la nuit.'

Armand ignora sa question, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange couleur argentée, 'Oh ! Severus, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir le toucher après toutes ces années,' Armand soupira, valsant dans toute la pièce, donnant le tournis à son interlocuteur. Manifestement, ses envies de vengeance fratricide étaient éteintes, pour l'instant.

'Je peux te jeter un sort qui te permettra de circuler au soleil. Tu ne pourras pas le toucher mais tu pourras le voir.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Son père a mis une protection sur lui et…………'

'Severus, il n'y a aucune protection qui puisse nous résister, toi et moi.'

Il tournoyait autour du maître des potions comme un fou.

'Armand, si tu le touches, tu pourrais faire du mal à l'enfant, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?'

'Bien sûr que non voyons, quelle idée !'

'Très bien. Arrêtes de tournoyer maintenant et tâches de te concentrer.'

Un grand sourire vint choir sur les lèvres du vampire.

'Severus……t'ai-je déjà dis que tu as vraiment une voix sensuelle.'

'Oh merlin ! Tu es vraiment fou…… même pour un vampire.'

'Oui, c'est vrai…… je suis fou…………fou amoureux de toi, bien sûr.'

'Tu ne peux pas me manipuler aussi facilement Armand……… pas moi.'

'Ah oui ! J'ai oublié que j'avais à faire avec '_Monsieur Cœur de Pierre'_. Dommage, n'empêche que je t'aime très fort tu sais,' Armand fit une boue boudeuse avant de lui décocher un rapide baiser sur le front sous un regard d'ébène assassin et légèrement embarrassé.

'Il ne manquait plus que ça, un vampire en manque d'affection.'

'Et fou amoureux de toi,' rectifia l'intéressé.

'Cette conversation devient franchement inintéressante, essaies de te concentrer au lieu de prononcer des idioties.'

Cette fois ci, Armand ne daigna pas répondre, se tenant immobile au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Ayant (enfin) obtenu satisfaction, Severus s'adressa à lui.

'Je vais te lancer une série de sorts qui te permettront de voir à travers la lumière pendant quelques minutes et qui te protégeront mais d'abord, je dois isoler cette pièce, c'est un sort de magie noire, le ministère pourrait le percevoir.'

'J'ai déjà fait isoler toutes les pièces de la maison par un expert.'

'Qui ?'

'C'est même un ancien 'ami' à toi……'

'Qui ?' Severus répéta.

'Remus Lupin.'

'Crétin……Lupin est du côté de Dumbledore……il pourrait révéler ton existence… maintenant qu'il sait où tu habites. Tu joues avec le feu, Armand.'

'Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien………rien du tout. Un loup-garou a besoin d'argent en permanence, même en temps de pleine lune. Le pauvre était très pressé de partir avant la fin de la nuit, je l'ai quelque peu……retenu. C'est vraiment un spectacle fascinant…… la transformation…la souffrance…le craquement des os…la frontière entre l'homme et l'animal. Le pauvre, j'ai eu presque pitié de lui, je voulais même voulant '_abréger ses souffrances'_ tu sais………'

'Tu as assisté à sa transformation… et n'as rien ressenti…….ni l'animosité entre les vampires et les loup-garous….'

'Maintenant que tu en parles, je t'avoue que je n'ai presque rien ressenti mais lui, si …… Je veux dire…… normalement un vampire et un loup-garou ne devraient pas pouvoir se supporter, non ? '

'Oui, c'est vrai. Tu l'as tu ?'

'Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'aurai pu. J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, même si je suis à 10 centimètres de lui. Un mec bien, ce Lupin…..' dit-il avec un grand sourire.

'Tu parles…'

'Bon, assez perdu de temps, lance-moi le sort…'

'Mais avant, je dois vérifier tes dires……deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.'

Il retira sa baguette, encerclant la pièce d'un jet de lumière jaunâtre. Le cercle s'agrandit et la lumière balaya entièrement les murs jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaître. Seul un point à droite au bas de la fenêtre restait illuminé, derrière les rideaux.

'Voilà ce qui ce passe quand on n'est pas assez prudent, il y a une fente dans ce coin là. Dégages, je vais tirer les rideaux.'

Armand s'avança dans un coin sombre vers la gauche en le regardant disparaître derrière les tissus. Captivé, il vit la lumière se répandre sur le plancher.

Le colmatage de la fissure n'ayant prit que quelques secondes, Severus émergea un instant plus tard, en tirant les rideaux.

'Très bien, la pièce est sécurisée. Prêt ?'

Armand revint au milieu de la bibliothèque, 'Oui.' Il ferma les yeux.

'Maxima lux corpus….. coverus lumos…… erestre vamp….'

Trois jets de lumière distinctes percutèrent sa poitrine.

'Alors ?'

Armand ouvrit les yeux et se toucha

'C'est bizarre. J'ai la vague impression qu'on me chatouille avec des plumes.'

Severus marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, 'Nous allons faire un essai, au cas où. Prêt….' Armand acquiesça, 'Très bien… un… deux…trois…' Tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, d'un mouvement brusque, il tira largement les rideaux. La pièce fut envahie d'une douce lumière orangée synonyme de crépuscule. Armand recula de quelques pas portant ses mains à ses yeux, visiblement ébloui. Puis peu à peu, ses pupilles s'habituèrent à ce coucher du soleil qu'il avait connu et oublié depuis longtemps.

Tatillon, il s'approcha de cette fenêtre et jeta un regard autour dans l'immense jardin. Promenant son regard jusqu'à extrémité du parc, Severus qui était a trois mètres de lui, scrutait son visage. L'immense excitation qui l'avait secoué au début était maintenant remplacée par une sorte d'incrédulité, voire même une déception. Severus essaya de pénétrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qui n'allait pas quand Armand répondit à sa question silencieuse.'

'Il n'y a rien…… je ne vois rien……ils sont certainement partis…………'

Severus vint à la fenêtre. Effectivement, le jardin était impeccable, aucun ballon, aucun enfants, rien.

Il lut la déception dans le regard du vampire. Ils restèrent à contempler le jardin pendant quelques instants puis ;

'Les bruits………j'entends encore des bruits d'enfants dans ma tête…ça veut dire qu'ils sont encore ici……mais comment ?'

Finalement, Severus se laissa aller à un sourire furtif.

'La protection…………Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide……_finite incantatum.'_

Aussitôt, un spectacle flamboyant s'offrit à eux. Il y avait un nombre conséquent d'enfants, certains tenant d'immenses ballons fluorescents qui se transformaient en colombes dès qu'ils les lâchaient dans le ciel. Quelques sujets masculins entamaient une course sur une nouvelle gamme de bicyclettes volantes pour enfants, conçu et sécurisée pour voler à 3 mètres du sol seulement. Armand sourcilla légèrement en voyant deux enfants d'une huitaine d'années trucider ses roses noires, apparemment déjà malmenées, de leurs énormes bottines difformes.

'Peux-tu me dire qui sont ces deux……_calamités_'

'A gauche c'est Crabbe Jr. l'autre Goyle Jr.'

'Severus, ne me dît pas que ces deux crétins de Crabbe et Goyle se sont reproduits'

'Si……_malheureusement_.'

'Je te plains Severus…imagine ce genre de monstre à Poud…..'

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, sa vision hypnotisée vers une seule direction. Snape suivit son regard mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir.

Quelque part, à droite vers les fleurs de tournesol, un jeune garçon blond écoutait attentivement son père, canne noire à la main.

Armand avait la gorge sèche. Il aura fallut huit longues années et l'aide de Severus pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir…enfin. Draco Malefoy, son neveu, son sang, sa destinée. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il regarda, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements, chaque geste de l'enfant lorsqu'il parlait à son père, sa manie de mettre la main dans ses cheveux, son regard fier et perçant. Armand tentait de visualiser chaque parcelle de son corps pour le capturer à jamais dans son cœur. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'un enfant pouvait l'ébranler à ce point, lui, un être cruel et démoniaque.

Immobile, il ne cessait de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'une main le sorte de sa rêverie. Doucement, Severus il murmura à l'oreille que le charme allait se rompre, puis plus rien.

Fin du Flash-back 

12, Grimmauld Place

Nymphadora Tonks était extrêmement perplexe lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Pourtant Mme Weasley l'avait _gentiment_ demandé de ne pas l'aidé à la cuisine après avoir renversé la moitié du pot au feu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle voulait seulement lui donner un coup de main, l'aider quoi. Aussi, elle fut très surprise lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier dans le salon. Nymphadora transplana immédiatement.

Elle vit Mme Weasley de dos, fixant apparemment la cheminée. Elle marcha vers la rousse.

'Vous m'avez appelé Molly, vous avez besoin d'aide ?'

Mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un murmure en guise de réponse. Molly ne quittait pas la cheminée des yeux, son visage avait blêmit et elle tremblait.

'Qu'est ce qu'il y a, est ce….'

Mais Mme Weasley l'a coupa, ' La cheminée……' Elle leva la main gauche pour montrer la dite cheminée éteinte.

'Oui ?'

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'un grand feu s'était allumé dans la cheminée, normalement éteinte en été. Quelques secondes plus tard, le feu s'estompa.

Soudain elle comprit. Quelqu'un voulait entrer dans Grimmauld Place, _une personne qui n'était pas supposé être ici_.

'Molly, où est Maugrey ?'

'Maugrey est parti au ministère, il y a tout juste un instant. Nous sommes seules.'

'Je crois que quelqu'un veut entrer de force dans cette maison.'

'Oh Merlin ! que devons nous faire……' Molly était écarlate.

'Je ne sais pas.'

A l'instant où elle finissait sa phrase, un feu s'alluma, comme la dernière fois.'

'Remus et le professeur Snape sont dehors……je crois' rectifia la rousse.

'Allez les appeler… … Il y a un mur magique qui protège cette cheminée……il n'y a que les membres de l'ordre et les enfants qui peuvent l'utiliser. Celui qui est en train de forcer sur cette cheminée est une personne dont on ignore l'identité.'

'Que devons nous faire ?'

'Allez prévenir les autres membres……je reste ici, je vais voir ce qui ce passe.'

Molly transplana à l'instant.

Tonks sortit sa baguette en cas d'urgence. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était seule.

Le feu s'alluma à nouveau. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

'Finite incantatum.'

Cette fois, le feu embrasa littéralement la cheminée.

Tonks brandit sa baguette. Puis elle vit la silhouette à travers les flammes. Elle ne put cacher sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle la vit.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ; à des mangemorts, des gens du ministère, même celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Son visage était humide de larme, elle était méconnaissable et chancelait vers Tonks.

Elles se regardèrent longuement. Puis la femme parla.

'_Mon fils va mourir._'

Ce fut tout ce que prononça Narcissa Malefoy avant de s'évanouir sur le plancher de Grimmauld Place.

Note : Le chapitre suivant (le 6ème) marquera la fin de la première partie de cette fic. En attendant, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît.

(1) Magicotectes - Sorciers exerçant le métier d'architecte.

(2) Sans-vie - Un Sans-vie est une sorte de mort vivant, quelqu'un qui a été mordu par un vampire mais n'a pas subi le rituel vampirique nécessaire pour être un vrai vampire. Les Sans-vie sont des être généralement très cruels, incapables de maîtriser leurs pulsions sanguinaires et mordent tous ce qui bougent (hommes, animaux etc..) quand ils sont en manque de sang. Ils ont été bannis à jamais d'Angleterre et font l'objet d'une chasse acharnée auprès des jeunes aurors, fraîchement diplômés, impatients de faire leurs preuves.

Merci aux personnes suivantes, qui ont gentiment review : **MOI, debo malefoy, mini-may, darkeyes, Katan,****chris, Mione, Meme, Phenixa, Salazar66, Vaness, Dreamer, Malicia, Dawnay, Apocalypse-Nox, Myrinn, Zick, onarluca, lyly, myncat, Nadia, Felly, Kitty-hp-16, Phobia Floral, Alisa Adams, didinette, lyly, Speedy-of-77, Sevie Snake, marrypier, lyna, Maxxine.**


	6. Le garçon qui aimait son père

**Titre**: Le garçon qui aimait son père

**Avertissement**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages crée et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs incluant mais pas limité à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne retire aucun profit financier de cette histoire. Le titre 'Les morsures de l'aube' est tiré du film du même nom et les vampires ne sont que les produits de mon imagination (débridée?) **Genres**: Drame, mystère, suspense, angst. Notes: -Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers; Vos encouragements m'aident à progresser. -Le chapitre est entièrement consacré à Draco avec un POV caractérisé par des guillemets '……' Il y aura aussi des allusions à son passé, notamment son enfance. **E-mail**: elvira662001yahoo.fr **Live Journal**: **** **Réponses aux reviews** **Mione – **Merci beaucoup pour ta persévérance et tes 6 reviews. **Kitanna **–La suite est arrivée Miss **Eadwin – **Encore une revieweuse qui pense au suicide, nooooooooon…tu ne vas pas mourir de sitôt voyons, enfin du moins pas avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre : -) **Linn **– Contente d'avoir exaucé ton vœu. Si tu as d'autres souhaits, tu n'as qu'à frotter (?) la lampe magique d'Aladin…… enfin bon je crois que cette phrase peut prêter à confusion, non? (_éclats de rire_) **Bonnie – **La réponse est dans ce chapitre. **Felly – **Non, Armand n'est pas amoureux de Severus mais il est très affectueux envers lui et très manipulateur aussi. Ils pourraient très bien faire l'amour ensemble (_mmmmhhh_) et n'être rien d'autre que des amis sincères. Pour terminer, je dirai que Armand est très attiré par la **sensualité** qu'il retrouve d'ailleurs dans la voix de Snape. **Malicia – **Oui merci, voilà la suite. **Onarluca** – Merci Miss, à la prochaine. **Kazuki-chan – **Oh! Milles mercis pour tes compliments, d'autant que j'ai un peu de mal avec le Français, qui n'est pas ma langue natale, mais je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette fiction et j'espère, au moins, que ça se voit. **Lyly – **Merci pour ta fidélité. **Zick – **Oui, je comprends que tu sois quelque peu perdu que tout le monde se connaissent dans la fic. Armand est le frère de Lucius donc Severus doit forcément le connaître, quant à Remus, Armand est de deux ans son aîné donc ils se connaissaient déjà à Poudlard. **Inouko – **Quoi, la fin du chapitre 5 avec Narcissa était sadique? NOOOOOOON PAS POSSIBLE!!! Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue (_cours se cacher sous la table_) Draco est dans ce chapitre mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos pour lui non plus. Non, au contraire Armand aime Draco comme son propre fils et ne lui veut aucun mal. Quant à Lucius, le fait que Draco devienne un mangemort est actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. J'aurais adoré faire une fanfiction sur 'Entretien avec un vampire' mais Anne Rice ne veut pas que les auteurs en écrivent sur ses livres, d'ailleurs ne publie pas les fanfics sur son œuvre. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai simplement emprunté le prénom d'Armand que je trouve très sensuel dans le film(Grrrrrr… Antonio Banderas) Je n'allais quand même pas l'appeler Spike Malefoy (_morte de rire_) **Apocalypse-Nox **– Euh Narcissa a dit que son fils allait mourir, c'est assez pour avoir une crise de nerfs et se déplacer chez l'ennemi, non? Sinon bisous à toi aussi. **Alisa Adams – **Bon Okay, j'avoue que j'ai été sadique en terminant le chapitre comme ça…pitié…pitié pour l'auteur. Oui, moi aussi j'adore Armand Malefoy, il est tellement sexy enfin bref c'est mon avis. Pour la description de Armand, tu n'as qu'à imaginer Draco à 23 ans avec des cheveux longs. **Minerve – **Je ne vais quand même pas te dire QUI VEUT TUER LE BO DRACO MALFOY………ah… du poulet frit…du Coca-Cola et des chocolats…merci…merci beaucoup…oh mais dis dons tu n'essayerais pas de me CORROMPRE, toi? **Farahon**** – **J'aime bien ton prénom. Bisous. **Maxxine – **De rien, merci. **Vif d'or** – Oui, oui je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas. Oui, les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure des chapitres suivants. 

- - - -**Flash-back**- - - - 

Manoir Malefoy

Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche

La prophétie du nécromancien 

Tic…tac…tic…tac…tic…tac…tic…tac… Draco se réveilla, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de battre Potter au Quidditch mais celui-ci était particulièrement exquis. Un vague coup d'œil vers la clepsydre l'informa qu'il était minuit pile. Il avait soif et l'énonça. Un verre d'eau apparut promptement sur la table de chevet en moins de trois secondes. - Record battu de 2 secondes pour l'elfe de maison, Draco constata, quelque peu déçu d'avoir perdu son pari. Il ne pourra pas pendre Filky par les orteils pendant trois bonnes heures… enfin s'il tient sa promesse. Quoi! Une promesse! Quelle promesse? Un Malefoy ne se rabaissait jamais à des bassesses de ce genre - qui plus est à un elfe de maison. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à jouer les tortionnaires ce soir. Rien ne devait perturber le sommeil de son père. Il était ici dans la maison, à quelques dizaines de mètres de Draco qui avait presque vu son monde s'effondrer l'année dernière, lorsque son père était en prison. _'**AZKABAN**. Sa puanteur. Ses gardiens qui se mettent à vous tripoter à la recherche d'un quelconque objet de délivrance pour faire évader votre père, cette souillure du corps de leurs mains avachis sur vous, ils sont là et vous regarde du haut de leur pathétique autorité. Vous voulez presque les tuer mais les quelques regards en coin de votre mère vous en dissuade…Vous la remerciez intérieurement et votre esprit se met à vagabonder sur la sagesse des mères et la bonté des femmes tout en marchant, accompagné de ces gueux-gardiens, les dalles craquelées rendent l'âme sous le poids de vos escarpins d'Italie, sous le poids del'argent mais vous savez que tout l'argent du monde ne pourrait rien pour la liberté de celui dont le sang bouillonne dans vos veines, prêt à gicler son venin. Ces misérables lancent des sorts… beaucoup de sort et la porte s'ouvre……le paradis dans la noirceur de cette geôle qui mérite à peine son nom. Un lit, un matelas usé et votre petit cœur bondit, vos iris d'acier l'aperçoivent et se mettent à briller d'extase - il est là, il est lumière dans ce cachot immonde, il n'y a pas presque pas de courant d'air et pourtant ses cheveux valsent dans la moisissure de cet enfer. Il vous regarde, vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras, le serrer contre vous pour l'éternité mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous devez être un vrai Malefoy, pour lui, pour vous, pour l'honneur souillé de notre famille……alors vous l'espionnait, discrètement, ses traits, sa voix, son allure, son corps. Il n'a pas changé. Ils ne le changeront pas, c'est un Malefoy.' _ - Dommage Filky, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, il murmura, pour lui-même. Filky était l'elfe responsable du service de nuit au manoir pendant les week-ends. Draco connaissait les noms de tous les elfes de sa maison depuis son enfance, privilège de Malefoy oblige. Surtout si vous souhaitez transformer quelques elfes dé-obéissants en nains de jardin pour la journée. Il se releva s'adossant au montoir du lit et fut chagriné quand il constata que les derniers fragments de son rêve- _sa victoire éclatante sur Harry au Quidditch_- s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa mémoire. L'eau envahit sa bouche jadis sèche et demandeuse. Il n'y avait que ça à faire de toute façon dans cette immense maison où on a _'le grand privilège'_ d'avoir les pieds gelés même en cet été caniculaire. Draco se dépêcha de chausser ses pantoufles vertes en honneur à sa maison à Poudlard. La maison était plus silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Il sortit précipitamment du lit et partit se réfugier sur le balcon. La bouffée d'air frais altéra quelque peu son humeur. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence. La maison l'oppressait. S'il n'y avait pas ces moments privilégiés, partagés avec son père, les promenades silencieuses dans le domaine, il aurait demandé depuis longtemps à passer l'été entier en France avec Cécile, sa cousine germaine de 20 ans dont il fut secrètement amoureux lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas, lui qui avait eu si peur lorsque son père était dans cette maudite prison. Depuis tout petit, son père racontait des histoires horribles à propos de cette prison, les nuits d'orage lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. - Ferme les yeux sinon les monstres d'Azkaban viendront mettre leurs bouches répugnantes vers les tiennes et tes rêves repartiront avec eux. Tu ne rêveras plus de magie ni de Quidditch ni de rien d'autre. Est ce cela que tu veux, petit dragon? Draco savait qu'il allait certainement faire pipi au lit, rien qu'à cette évocation mais il tint bon devant son père. - Non père ! s'il vous plaît… père je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent me voler mes rêves …je vous en prie…faîtes qu'ils ne viennent pas…je vais être obéissant…je vous jure que je vais vous écouter… que…que… - Très bien Draco, pas besoin de bégayer ni d'avoir peur. Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien. Maintenant ferme les yeux et dors, ils ne viendront pas, je te le jure. Du haut de ses huit ans, Draco tremblait de tous ses membres sur le lit froid mais il acquiesça et tenta de s'endormir. Depuis ce jour, il avait définitivement arrêté de courir dans la chambre de ses parents au moindre bruit suspect. Il avait perdu ce contact qu'il chérissait tant lorsqu'il se blottissait contre eux. Les remontrances de sa mère, les reproches de son père…puis il y avait toujours des discussions très animées quant à l'éducation de leur fils, chacun affûtant au mieux ses arguments. Draco s'allongeait au milieu et les regardait ébloui, souvent leurs cheveux tombaient sur son visage le chatouillant nerveusement. Parfois, il tenait bon mais parfois il partait dans un grand éclat de rire et se faisait remarquer par ses parents, qui plongèrent leurs grands yeux gris vers les siennes. - DEHORS DRACO, son père avait l'habitude de crier. Alors il courait……courait……courait dans cette immense maison qu'il ponctuait de cris d'enfants, réveillant les portraits de ses ancêtres. Il se sentait vivant et il aimait cela. Draco sursauta du haut de son balcon, un bruit étrange venant d'éveiller sa curiosité. Il scruta l'étrange jardin qui se présentait devant lui; les arbres presque avachis au sol et des branches acérées dont les propriétés feraient pâlir Snape. Un spectacle effrayant d'ombre et de lumière en cette nuit estivale, parsemée d'étoiles. Ne voyant rien de suspect, il tourna les talons mais à l'embouchure de la porte, le bruit résonna de plus bel. Un étranger? des voleurs moldus? une attaque surprise du ministère? des créatures inconnues? des mangemorts? vous-savez-qui en personne? Tant d'hypothèses qui restaient sans réponses. Draco pensa qu'il valait mieux aller vérifier malgré la peur qui le tenaillait. Après tout, il connaissait son domaine comme sa poche, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver de grave? Sur cette bonne résolution, il repéra sa baguette sur la table de chevet. «Accio» Il l'attrapa au vol et emprunta le petit escalier extérieur à la gauche du balcon. -------- En raison de la sécheresse, l'herbe craquelait sous ses pantoufles. La noirceur inquiétante lui donnait des frissons, ses iris exorbités pour scruter un éventuel ennemi. A nouveau, ce curieux bruit de roche se répercuta jusque dans ses entrailles, semblant venir du fond du jardin. Le cimetière familial. De plus en plus effrayé, il se planta au milieu du jardin, réfléchissant pendant quelques minutes de la marche à suivre. Reprenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il se dirigea vers la gauche en évitant promptement les arbres Harlésiens, qui avaient la faculté de paralyser pendant plusieurs jours les '_indélicats_' qui osaient toucher leurs troncs durant la nuit. L'endroit était plutôt boisé, Draco marcha sur la pointe des pieds avec une grâce infinie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il entraperçut une sorte d'ouverture, dénouée d'arbres vers la gauche. L'endroit semblait éclairé par le reflet de la lune. Fallait-il continuer? Il faillit trébucher contre un arbre en entendant des bruits de pierre qui s'entrechoquaient. Quel que soit cet intrus, Draco avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de lui. La densité des lieux était telle qu'il ne voyait même pas à trois mètres devant lui. Il avait le choix; il retournait sur ses pas en attendant sagement dans son lit ou se dirigeait vers le cimetière pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Le choix de la maison était extrêmement tentant, de plus il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette partie du domaine mais Draco craignait d'être suivi jusque là. Il soupira longuement. Il était peut être temps de prouver à son père qu'il n'était pas le poltron qu'il l'accusait d'être. ­­­­------------ Les premières inscriptions dataient d'au moins 300 ans, Draco ne s'était pas aventuré dans le cimetière depuis l'âge de sept ans. Il se rappelait que son père avait payé un homme passablement étrange pour nettoyer les tombes, une tradition ancestrale respectée depuis des générations. Lucius n'invitait que très peu de monde au manoir, la plupart des privilégiés de sang pur et de la haute société. Aussi, Draco fut plus que choqué quand il vit cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. La finition de sa robe était très usée Draco constata tout de suite, ayant hérité des dons de sa mère en matière de mode. En bon petit garçon bien élevé, il se présenta à l'homme mais celui-ci ne lui répondit même pas. Son teint vira rapidement au rouge. - Je suis Draco Malefoy, répéta-il furieux. - Je ne suis pas sourd…l'homme continua de lancer des sorts sur une des pierres tombales sans se retourner. - Qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Pas de réponse. Cependant Draco dut admettre que les tombes étaient redevenues comme neuves. L'homme savait visiblement bien faire son travail, ce qui ne calma pas sa colère pour autant. - Vous êtes sourd ou quoi! Je suis en train de vous parler, nécromancien. L'homme se retourna brusquement. Draco eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant son visage pour la première fois. La peau était lacérée de tous parts, d'énormes points de suture incrustés dans ce visage décousu. Malefoy se retint à temps de crier lorsque l'homme lui attrapa le poignet. - Comment sais-tu qui je suis? - Je sais que seuls les nécromanciens font _ce genre de chose… _Draco annonça en indiquant les tombes avec une pointe de mépris. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face à nouveau. L'homme lui lança simplement un regard noir avant de se retourner. Draco décida de le suivre à distance respectable. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il commençait franchement à se désintéresser du nettoyage des tombes, aussi il commença à tourner les talons lorsque l'homme le héla - Viens ici, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Draco hésita longuement mais céda finalement sous la pression de ce redoutable regard obscur. Bon dieu! Il aurait tout donner pour ne pas regarder ce visage macabre, à nouveau. Il le suivit poliment entre les pierres tombales. Elles étaient alignées en fonction de la date du décès. Les plus anciennes se trouvaient tout au fond du cimetière. En lisant les noms, Draco se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance de s'appeler ainsi car la plupart des noms de ses ancêtres étaient horribles à prononcer……Phinnus, Orpheolus, Evarude… Draco riait intérieurement. - C'est ici. La tombe que l'homme indiquait figurait parmi les plus anciennes. Draco lu l'inscription. 

_Ici repose _

_Argus Malefoy _

_(1729-1772)_

- C'est tout? C'était une tombe ordinaire qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyé, encombrée d'herbe. - Non, ce n'est pas tout. Regarde bien cette tombe, tu dois la mémoriser. L'homme se pencha vers Draco qui sentait déjà une nausée approcher dangereusement sa bouche. Il recula d'environ un mètre et fit semblant de mémoriser la tombe. - C'est déjà fait. Pourquoi? - Je ne peux pas te révéler ce secret mais essaye seulement de ne pas mettre les pieds dans cette partie du cimetière dorénavant. EST CE BIEN COMPRIS? - Oui…oui…je…peux m'en aller maintenant? - Oui, vas-t'en. L'homme retourna à son travail pendant que Draco courait dans la maison ------------ Draco pensait encore à sa rencontre avec le nécromancien quand il arriva jusqu'à la tombe interdite. Il s'arrêta brusquement. La pierre tombale était grande ouverte. - Belle nuit pour une mort, n'est ce pas? Malefoy se retourna précipitamment. Un homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux longues incisives le regardait fixement. Draco pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la mort lui effleurer le nez. _Alors il se mit à courir…… courir …… courir ………………………jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'enfonce dans sa nuque. _

** Fin du flash-back et de la première partie ** ------------------- Note: Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie. Dans la 2ème partie, la fic se concentre principalement sur les tourments sentimentaux de nos protagonistes avec Harry/Draco comme couple principal. J'écris en ce moment même la suite, dîtes moi si vous voulez que Harry et Draco deviennent: 1. Des vampires 2. Des demi-vampires 3. Aucun des deux. N'oubliez pas de me dire aussi si vous voulez un lemon sur le couple principal. Voilà c'est tout, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire un petit mot, bisous. 


End file.
